Elfos
thumb|right|300px|Concepção artística de Álfheimr, o lar dos elfos da luz Os elfos são entidades da mitologia e folclore germânicos. Originalmente, foram imaginados como uma classe de divindades menores da natureza e da fertilidade, dotadas de poderes mágicos, com a aparência de homens e mulheres belos e jovens. Vivem em florestas, cavernas, lagos e fontes, de vida extremamente longa ou mesmo imortais. São conhecidos, nas línguas germânicas, com os seguintes nomes: * Dinamarquês: Elver, elverfolk or alfer (hoje equivalente a fadas ou encantados em geral). * Holandês: elf, elfen, elven, alven. * Inglês: (antigo) ylf; (médio) albe; (moderno) elf, elves; (contemporâneo) elf, elfs (adjetivo: elfish ou elfin) quando se refere às pequenas entidades do folclore renascentista e romântico; elf, elven (adjetivo: elvish) para os elfos de dimensões humanas do paganismo germânico e de Tolkien. * Alemão: Elb (m) Elbe (f), Elben; Alb (m) "íncubos"; do inglês: Elf (m), Elfe (f), Elfen "fadas" ou "encantados".O masculino Elb foi reconstruído a partir do plural por Jacob Grimm, Deutsches Wörterbuch, que rejeitou Elfe como um anglicismo recente (na década de 1830). * Islandês: álfar, álfafólk e huldufólk (povo oculto). * Nórdico antigo: álfar. * Sueco: alfer, alver ou älvor (forma feminina - hoje traduzida como fadas). * Norueguês: alv, alven, alver, alvene / alvefolket (alvefolket hoje é traduzido como povo dos elfos) A palavra parece derivar de uma raiz proto-indo-européia *albh, "branco", da qual também deriva o latim albus e as palavras portuguesas alvo e albino.Hall, Alaric Timothy Peter. 2004. [http://69.72.226.186/~alaric/phd.htm The Meanings of Elf and Elves in Medieval England] (Ph.D. University of Glasgow). pp. 56-57.IE root *albh-'', in American Heritage Dictionary of the English Language 2000. http://www.bartleby.com/61/roots/IE13.html Elfos na mitologia nórdica Em nórdico antigo, os elfos são chamados ''álfar (álfr, no nominativo singular) e imaginados como seres belos e poderosos, semelhantes a humanos. Alguns homens famosos foram considerados elfos depois da morte, tais como o rei Olaf Geirstad-Elf. O herói ferreiro Völundr foi chamado "Governante dos Elfos" (vísi álfa) e "Rei dos Elfos" (álfa ljóði), no poema Völundarkviða, cuja introdução em prosa também o identifica como filho dos Finns ou fineses, povo ártico respeitado por sua magia xamânica. Na Saga de Thidrek, uma rainha humana descobre que o amante que a engravidou é um elfo e não um homem e depois dá à luz o herói Högni. Na Saga de Hrolf Kraki, um rei chamado Helgi estupra e engravida uma elfa vestida de seda que era a mulher mais bela que jamais vira. A elfa dá a luz a meia-elfa Skuld, muito capaz em feitiçaria (seiðr) e quase invencível em batalha. Quando seus guerreiros caíam, ela os fazia erguerem-se de novo para continuar a luta. A única forma de derrotá-la era capturá-la antes que pudesse convocar seus exércitos, que incluíam guerreiros elfos. Skuld casou-se com Hjörvard, que matou Hrólfr Kraki. Também o Heimskringla e na Saga de Thorstein, o Filho do Viking, relatos de uma linhagem de reis locais que governaram Álfheim, correspondente à atual província sueca de Bohuslän, cujos naturais desde então teriam sangue élfico e tinham a reputação de serem mais belos que a maioria dos humanos. O primeiro rei se chamou Alf (elfo) e o último, Gandalf (Elfo do Bastão). Os elfos são também descritos como semideuses associados à fertilidade e ao culto dos ancestrais, como os daimones gregos. Como espíritos, os elfos podem atravessar portas e paredes como se fossem fantasmas, o que acontece nas Norna-Gests þáttr. O mitógrafo e historiador islandês Snorri Sturluson referiu-se aos anões (dvergar) como "elfos da escuridão" (dökkálfar) ou "elfos negros" (svartálfar) e referiu-se aos outros elfos como "elfos da luz" (ljósálfar), o que freqüentemente foi associado com a conexão dos elfos com Freyr, o deus nórdico do Sol (segundo Grímnismál, Edda Poético). Snorri descreve assim a diferença entre os dois tipos de elfos: :Há um lugar céu que é chamado o Lar dos Elfos (Álfheimr''). Seus habitantes são chamados elfos da luz (Ljósálfar). Mas os elfos da escuridão (Dökkálfar) vivem sob a terra e são diferentes em aparência – totalmente diferentes, na verdade. Os elfos da luz parecem mais brilhantes que o sol, mas os elfos da escuridão são mais negros do que piche.'' (Snorri, Gylfaginning 17, Edda em Prosa) Na poesia e nas sagas nórdicas, os elfos são ligados aos Æsir pela frase muito comum "Æsir e os elfos", que presumivelmente significa "todos os deuses". Alguns eruditos comparam os elfos aos Vanir (deuses da fertilidade). Mas no Alvíssmál ("Os ditos do Conhecedor de Tudo"), os elfos são considerados diferentes tanto dos Vanir quanto dos Æsir, como mostra uma série de nomes comparativos na qual são dadas as versões dos Æsir, dos Vanir e dos elfos para diferentes palavras, refletindo as preferências de cada categoria. É possível que haja uma distinção de estatuto entre os grandes deuses da fertilidade (os Vanir) e pequenos deuses (os elfos). Grímnismál relata que Frey (um dos Vanir) era o senhor de Álfheimr. Lokasenna diz que um grande grupo de Æsir e elfos reuniu-se na corte de Ægir para um banquete. Menciona vários poderes menores, servos dos deuses como Byggvir e Beyla, pertencentes a Freyr, the lord of the elves, que eram provavelmente elfos, pois não são contados entre os deuses. Dois outros servos mencionados são Fimafeng (morto por Loki) e Eldir. Um poema composto por volta de 1020, o Austrfaravísur ("Versos da Jornada para o Leste"), Sigvat Thordarson diz que, por ser cristão, recusou-se a entrar em um lar pagão, na Suécia, porque um álfablót ("sacrifício aos elfos") estava em curso. Provavelmente, tal sacrifício envolvia uma oferenda de alimentos. Da época do ano (próxima do Equinócio de Outono) e da associação dos elfos com fertilidade e ancestrais, pode-se supor que isso estava relacionado com o culto dos ancestrais e da força vital da família. A Saga de Kormák relata como um sacrifício aos elfos podia curar um ferimento de guerra: :Þorvarð curou-se, mas lentamente; e quando pôde se levantar, foi ver Þorðís, e lhe perguntou o que era melhor para ajudá-lo a curar-se. '' :- Ali há uma colina - respondeu ela, - não longe daqui, onde os elfos têm seu reduto. Agora leva o touro que Kormák matou, avermelha o lado exterior da colina com seu sangue e faz uma festa para os elfos com sua carne. Então estarás curado.'' Elfos no folclore escandinavo thumb|left|200px|Moinho élfico (älvkvarn), ou skålgrop No folclore escandinavo moderno, praticamente só existem elfas, que vivem em colinas e montes de pedras. As älvor (sing. älva) suecas são moças belíssimas que vivem na floresta com um elfo-rei. Têm vida longa e são de natureza jovial. São representadas como louras, vestidas de branco e, como a maioria das entidades no folclore escandinavo, podem ser terríveis quando ofendidas. Nos contos, freqüentemente causam doenças. As mais comuns e menos perigosas são sarnas ou brotoejas chamadas älvablåst ("golpe élfico") e podem ser curadas por um forte contragolpe (um par de foles serve para isso). Os skålgropar, um tipo de petroglifo comum na Escandinávia, eram conhecidos como älvkvarnar ("moinhos élficos"), apontando para seu suposto uso. Pode-se apaziguar as elfas com uma oferenda (de preferência, manteiga) posta em um "moinho élfico" – um costume talvez derivado do álfablót dos antigos nórdicos. thumb|right|300px|''Ängsälvor'', "Elfas dos Prados", (1850), de Nils Blommér Para se proteger de elfas malévolas, os escandinavos costumavam gravar a chamada "cruz élfica" (Alfkors, Älvkors ou Ellakors) em edifícios e objetos. Uma de suas formas era um pentagrama, ainda freqüente nas portas, paredes e utensílios da Suécia no início do século XX. A outra era uma cruz comum gravada em uma placa de prata redonda ou oblonga, usada como pingente de colar, que devia ser forjada durante três tardes com prata de nove fontes diferentes de prata herdada. Em alguns lugares também precisava ser posta no altar de uma igreja durante três domingos consecutivos. As elfas podem ser vistas dançando nos prados, principalmente à noite ou em manhãs brumosas. Se um humano observar a dança das elfas por umas poucas horas, pode descobrir que se passaram muitos anos no mundo real. Elas deixam um círculo onde estiveram dançando, que é chamado älvdanser ("danças élficas") ou älvringar ("anéis élficos"), e acredita-se que urinar neles causa doenças venéreas. Pisá-los ou destruí-los também é perigoso. Geralmente, os anéis élficos são formados por pequenos cogumelos, ou são áreas circulares onde a grama foi achatada. Elfos no folclore alemão No épico medieval alemão Nibelungenlied ("A Canção dos Nibelungos"), um anão chamado Alberich tem um papel importante. Alberich significa literalmente "rei-elfo", o que contribui para a confusão de anões com elfos já observada nos Edda. Através do francês Alberon, o mesmo nome originou o inglês Oberon – rei dos elfos e das fadas (fairies) em Sonho de uma Noite de Verão de Shakespeare. No folclore alemão posterior à cristianização, os elfos passaram a ser descritos como entidades travessas que causam doenças ao gado e a pessoas e trazem maus sonhos. A palavra alemã para "pesadelo", Albtraum, significa "sonho élfico". A forma arcaica Albdruck significa "peso (ou pressão) do elfo"; acreditava-se que os pesadelos eram o resultado de um elfo sentando-se sobre o tórax do sonhador. Esse aspecto da crença alemã nos elfos corresponde em boa parte à crença escandinava nos mara e às lendas cristãs sobre íncubos e súcubos. Elfos no folclore inglês A palavra elf do inglês moderno vem do inglês antigo ælf (pl. ælfe, com variantes como ylfe e ælfen). Originalmente, referia-se aos elfos da mitologia nórdica, mas também as ninfas dos mitos gregos e romanos foram traduzidas pelos monges anglo-saxões como ælf e suas variantes. Elf-shot (ou elf-bolt ou elf-arrow, "flecha élfica") é uma palavra encontrada na Escócia e Norte da Inglaterra desde o século XVI, inicialmente com o sentido de "dor aguda causada por elfos", mas que depois passou a denotar pontas de flecha de pedra lascada, do neolítico, que no século XVII eram atribuídas pelos escoceses aos elfos e usadas em rituais de cura. Supostamente eram também usadas por bruxas (e, talvez, elfos) para causar mal a pessoas e gado. Tufos de cabelo embaraçado eram chamados elf-lock ("madeixa élfica") e supostamente causados por travessuras dos elfos. Paralisias repentinas eram às vezes atribuídas a golpes élficos. A maioria dos elfos mencionados em baladas medievais inglesas são do sexo masculino e freqüentemente de caráter sinistro, inclinados ao estupro e assassinato, como o Elf-Knight ("Cavaleiro Elfo") que rapta a rainha Isabel. A única elfa mencionada com freqüência é a Rainha dos Elfos, ou da Elfland. Já nos contos populares do início da Idade Moderna, os elfos são descritos como entidades pequenas, esquivas e travessas, que aborrecem os humanos ou interferem em seus assuntos. Às vezes, são consideradas invisíveis. Nessa tradição, os elfos se tornaram sinônimos das "fadas" originadas da antiga mitologia céltica, como os Ellyll (plural Ellyllon) galeses. [[Imagem:Elvessnail.jpg|thumb|left|300px|Elfos cavalgam caracóis, detalhe de Marcha Triunfal do Rei Elfo", de Robert Doyle]] Mais tarde, a palavra ''elf, assim como o termo literário fairy, evoluiu para denotar, em geral, vários tipos de espíritos da natureza, como pwcca, hobgoblin, Robin Goodfellow, o brownie escocês e assim por diante. Esses termos não são mais claramente distinguíveis no folclore e passaram a ser equivalentes do igualmente genérico termo português encantados. Uma lenda diz que se alguém espalhar folhas de escambroeiro ou espinheiro-cerval (Rhamnus cathartica, em inglês blackthorn, de frutos purgativos) em um círculo e dançar dentro dele sob a lua cheia, aparecerá um elfo. O dançarino deve ver o elfo e dizer, Halt and grant my boon! ("Pare e me dê a bênção!") antes que ele fuja. O elfo atenderá então a um desejo. right|thumb|300px|''Marcha Triunfal do Rei Elfo à Noite'' de Richard Doyle, 1870 William Shakespeare imaginou os elfos como pequeninos e aparentemente os considerou sinônimos de fairies. Em Sonho de uma Noite de Verão, seus elfos são quase tão pequenos quanto insetos. Embora Edmund Spenser tenha aplicado o nome de elf a seres de tamanho humano em The Faerie Queene, a influência de Shakespeare e Michael Drayton transformou em norma o uso dos termos elf e fairy para seres muito pequenos. Na literatura vitoriana, costumam aparecer em ilustrações como pessoinhas com orelhas pontudas e gorros ou capuzes. Um exemplo é o conto de fadas Princesa Ninguém, de Andrew Lang (1884), ilustrado por Richard Doyle, no qual fairies são pessoinhas com asas de borboleta e elves são pequeninos com gorros vermelhos. Elfos em Tolkien [[Imagem:Legolas.jpg|thumb|left|200px|O elfo Legolas, em Senhor dos Anéis]] A concepção de elfos na obra de Tolkien baseia-se nos elfos da mitologia nórdica, mas acrescenta-lhes elementos cristãos. Por um lado, os elfos se assemelham a anjos, pois foram divididos em "bons", livres do mal e "maus" (os orcs), feios e pervertidos como os "anjos caídos", "demônios" ou "diabos" da mitologia cristã. Por outro lado, os elfos parecem também representar uma humanidade imaginária que não cometeu o pecado original e manteve-se pura e imortal como o sugere o Gênesis que a espécie humana seria se Adão e Eva houvessem resistido à tentação do fruto proibido. Talvez por isso, a elfa Arwen precisou abrir mão da imortalidade para casar-se com o humano Aragorn. Na mitologia tolkieniana, tanto humanos como elfos são Filhos de Ilúvatar, mas os elfos são "imortais", pelo menos enquanto Arda (o Mundo), existir. Não envelhecem nem adoecem e, se forem mortalmente feridos ou sofrerem um grande desgosto, reencarnam nas Mansões de Mandos, em Valinor. Também vêem e ouvem muito melhor que os homens e apercebem-se de muitas coisas que os homens não percebem. Os primeiros elfos (chamados quendi em sua língua original, o quenya) teriam surgido em Cuiviénen, no extremo Oeste da Terra Média , longas Eras antes da ascensão do Sol ou da Lua, no tempo em que as Duas Árvores ainda brilhavam. Foram inicialmente vistos por Oromë, mas viram primeiro as estrelas e por isso reverenciam Varda Elentári, a "Senhora das Estrelas", acima de todos os outros Valar. Convidados pelos Valar a juntarem-se-lhes no Reino Abençoado, os elfos empreenderam um longa viagem desde Cuiviénen até à costa oeste da Terra Média. Dividem-se em várias raças. Os elfos tolkienianos dividem-se em várias "raças": Eldar: Também chamados de Calaquendi, ou Elfos-da-luz, incluem todos os elfos que partiram para Valinor. * Vanyar: Os maiores poetas dos elfos, são louros de olhos azuis e considerados os mais belos. Seu rei é Ingwë, o Rei Supremo dos Elfos. Aprenderam muito com Manwë e Varda. * Noldor: São os mais sábios e habilidosos, com cabelos negros e olhos cinzentos. Seu rei é Finwë, e aprenderam muito com Aulë. * Teleri: São grandes marinheiros e cantores. São morenos ou de olhos e cabelos prateados. Demoraram-se na viagem a Valinor e formam o povo mais numeroso dos elfos. Seus reis são Olwë e Elwë, este último conhecido por Thingol, que abandonou a viagem para ficar com Melian, a Maia. Aprenderam muito com Ossë. Moriquendi: Elfos-da-escuridão. São chamados assim os elfos que não aceitaram o convite dos Valar e ficaram na Terra-média. * Avari: São os elfos que se recusaram a ir para Valinor. *'Úmanyar': Nome dado aos elfos que partiram para Valinor, mas não chegaram. Estão incluídos na classe dos Moriquendi, mas não incluem os Avari. ** Eglath: “O Povo Abandonado”. De origem Telerin, eles ficaram na Terra-média a procura de Elwë enquanto os outros iam a Valinor. ** Sindar: Os “Elfos-cinzentos”. São todos os elfos Telerin que os Noldor encontraram em Beleriand à exceção dos Laiquendi. ** Nandor: “Os que dão meia-volta”. Elfos de origem Telerin, que não quiseram atravessar as Montanhas Nevoentas. *** Laiquendi: “Elfos-verdes”. Atravessaram as Montanhas Azuis e foram morar em Ossiriand. *** Elfos Silvestres: Permaneceram no Vale do Anduin e na Grande Floresta Verde. Elfos na Cultura Popular thumb|Elfo em Forgotten RealmsNa cultura popular os elfos se difundiram sobremaneira após o lançamento dos jogos de RPG explorando versões élficas plagiadas de Tolkien. Essa vulgarização empobreceu sobremaneira a força do mito élfico. No universo criado para o RPG Forgotten Realms, os elfos são uma das maiores raças dos Reinos. Os elfos de Forgotten Realms têm a altura de um humano, embora sejam bem mais magros. Suas mãos e dedos são maiores e mais afilados. Seus ossos são leves, mas surpreendentemente resistentes. As faces dos elfos têm expressões delicadas e serenas destacando as orelhas pontudas. Veja também Duendes Encantados Fadas Janas Mouras encantadas Sidhe Referências Category:Mitologia nórdica Category:Espécies inteligentes imaginárias